Android
‎ Androids are robotic/cyborg humans, most of them created by the evil scientist Dr Gero. Most of the androids are said to have unlimited energy and have eternal life. They also have no aura unlike Saiyans, Humans, and others. There are at least 8 android models shown to have been fully functional throughout the series (11 if you count Cell, #20 who is really Dr. Gero, and Super 17 who his half android half machine mutant). The androids served as main villains during the Android Saga and the Cell Saga, each serving a purpose of their own. Originally, all of the androids were plans used to kill Goku, however, most of the androids turned to the good side or were killed. However, in the Future Trunks time line, the androids succeeded in their plans for world destruction, managing to kill all of the main Z Fighters (except for Goku, who died of a heart virus) until later being finally killed by Trunks almost 20 years later. There are two types of androids seen in the series, one constructed with no drawbacks, and another which requires energy, usually stolen by victims, to keep their power reservoir from draining, in turn causing the android to malfunction."Double Trouble for Goku". Dragon Ball Z, February 26, 1992. Curiously, Dr. Gero oversees his configuration into the latter, rather than the type with no apparent limitations. List of Androids * Arale Norimaki (in Dr. Slump) * Android 1 (Considered failure and destroyed) * Android 2 (Considered failure and destroyed) * Android 3 (Considered failure and destroyed) * Android 4 (Considered failure and destroyed) * Android 5 (Considered failure and destroyed) * Android 6 (Considered failure and destroyed) * Android 7 (Considered failure and destroyed) * Android 8 (Created from corpses, created by Dr. Gero and Dr. Flappe, considered failure, living in peace) * Android 9 (Considered failure and destroyed) * Android 10 (Considered failure and destroyed) * Android 11 (Considered failure and destroyed) * Android 12 (Considered failure and destroyed) * Android 13 (Created by Dr. Gero's supercomputer, considered failure and destroyed in manga) ** Super Android 13 (Fused with Androids 14 and 15, killed by Goku in Movie 7) * Android 14 (Created by Dr. Gero's supercomputer, considered failure and destroyed in manga, killed by Future Trunks in Movie 7) * Android 15 (Created by Dr. Gero's supercomputer, considered failure and destroyed in manga, killed by Vegeta in Movie 7) * Android 16 (Pure robotic, considered failure, killed by Perfect Cell, possibly resurrected) * Android 17 (Half-human and half-cyborg, considered failure, fused with Hell Fighter 17, resurrected) ** Hell Fighter 17 (Machine mutant, fused with Android 17) ** Super 17 (Half-cyborg and half-machine mutant, killed by Goku and Android 18) * Android 18 (Half-human and half cyborg, considered failure, living in peace) **Super 18 (Half-cyborg and half-Bio Android, considered the, 'Ultimate Android',living in peace.) * Android 19 (Pure robotic, killed by Vegeta) * Android 20 (Dr. Gero, killed by Android 17 and Super 17) * Cell (Bio-machinery, killed by Gohan) * Cell Jrs (Bio-machinery, majority of them killed by Gohan) *Gigabyte (Bio-machinery, living in peace) * Dr. Kochin * Dr. Wheelo (Killed by Goku in Movie 2) Trivia * Before the android concept had become more fleshed out in the anime series, particularly by the Trunks Saga (when previously there was only one android character in the franchise), the term 'android' is used in "Enter Goku" by Vegeta, to describe the seemingly invincible Recoome. References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:North Galaxy Races From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.